


The Rise and Fall of Mayor Me

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Future, Gallifrey, Gen, London, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s09e10 Face The Raven, Pre-Episode: s09e02 Hell Bent, Pre-Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: A history of what Clara Oswald termed the "trap street," as maintained by Me for approximately three centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall of Mayor Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



The rumours were true: there was a foxhole in the middle of London. A handful of alien species lived in this foxhole, desperate to escape from various things in Victorian London: the smoke, the noise, the disease, the people. The only light they had was what they called lurkworms. The worms glowed as if their lights came from gaslight lanterns.

The aliens in the foxhole were fearful of Me at first. She was one of their most hated enemies, the human, dressed in a nurse's outfit. The lurkworms were supposed to shield them from humans. But Me was not like most humans. She knew how various alien items worked even if she never left Earth. "I won't harm you," Me said to the aliens. "I made a promise years ago to the Doctor that I'd protect his leftovers. And I always honour a deal." 

 

It took several years, but with Me's help and guidance the foxhole was turned into a street by the other aliens. Me would steal building supplies from all over London as the aliens worked. The foxhole now resembled the other streets of London, paved with cobblestones and dotted with various stores for the residents. 

The aliens moved the lurkworms into the lanterns when the street was finished. They also proclaimed Me as their mayor. From that moment on, she was known as Mayor Me, although she didn't mind being called Madam Mayor in polite conversation.

 

Aliens came and went from the street. And with the departures of aliens came the recommendations of going to Me's street if ever they needed any refuge from any situation where they felt unsafe. But various factions of feuding aliens started to appear on the street. Sontarans and Rutans. Silurians and Sea Devils. Me needed something to keep the street from aliens fighting with each other. 

A raven passed through Me's street as a Sontaran and a Rutan were fighting with each other. Me was perplexed as she saw the raven pass through the street. The raven passed through the Rutan, killing it on contact.

It was then that Me realized what the raven truly was: a Quantum Shade. Me stood in the middle of the street. "I know what you are," Me said, calling the raven over to her. "I seek to make a deal with you."

 

To control the Quantum Shade, Me let it form a curly tattoo on her chest. Me didn't mind. Tattoos were becoming more fashionable for even upper class people in London. 

The appearance of the Quantum Shade left the street in fear to the point where, for the most part, they were afraid of doing anything Me considered criminal. They didn't steal. They didn't murder. They didn't fight.

Refugees found their way to the street, usually after they were left behind after some sort of disaster in London. A Dalek found its way to the street after the Shoreditch Incident. A Cyberman found its way to the street after the Battle of Canary Wharf, following Me back to the street after she raided Torchwood One for its supply of Retcon. Two Judoon were left behind in the Royal Hope Hospital and found their way to the street. By 2015, Me's street was known throughout the galaxy as a place for refuge. And the galaxy kept this secret from the Doctor and his companions. Many of the refugees on the street had reasons to distrust the Doctor. They weren't obligated to tell him about one of the few safe places they had in the galaxy.

For several decades the street was at peace. It was the Time Lords that shook up peace on the street again.

 

The Time Lords were growing more afraid of the Doctor. They needed to have him confined. They were willing to bend any rules they needed to capture him. The existence of Me was the way to bending some of those rules.

The Time Lords came to Me's street with the knowledge that she knew the Doctor and he, for better and worse, made her immortal. They asked her for her help in capturing the Doctor, telling her that if she didn't stop him, the universe would be in danger. If she helped them, they would let her live on Gallifrey whenever she chose to leave Earth. Me still kept her promise to the Doctor she made in Ye Swan With Two Necks years ago. She agreed to a deal to capture the Doctor. She knew how to set a trap for him; she'd been tracking the Doctor's movements every time he was in London. 

Later Me would regret the deal. She didn't think Clara would take off Rigsy's chronolock to attempt to buy time for the Doctor. Yet Me knew Clara would die for the Doctor. And still Me was devastated when Clara died.

 

An uprising began in the street, spurred on by the resident Dalek. The residents weren't upset that the Doctor was captured. They agreed he was a dangerous man. But they were incensed after Rigsy was falsely accused of murder and Clara was killed. They couldn't trust Me. They knew they couldn't kill her but they believed they could overpower her and force her to give up her quantum shade.

The Dalek led the charge against Me and the Quantum Shade. Me stood as the Quantum Shade flew at the Dalek, killing it before it could do anything to her. 

The death of the Dalek stopped the uprising. The street returned to normal, as normal as they could get the street to be.

 

The street met its untimely end in the twenty-second century when the Daleks invaded London. Me couldn't protect the residents from the meteorites. Some of the residents died. Other residents died because of Me's inability to get resources for them during the Dalek occupation.

In 2167, the Dalek invasion ended. The only alien Me could save was the Quantum Shade. She let the Shade go so it could find another master to serve somewhere else in the universe.

 

The Time Lords took Me to Gallifrey. She tried stealing a TARDIS. She was always caught doing so. Unable to stand Gallifreyan life, Me hid in the Cloisters, hoping the Wraiths in the Cloisters would kill her. Instead, the Wraiths spared her life, giving her a few conveniences—a chess set with all the pieces carved into bird shapes and a couple of chairs, in case she desired company. 

Me lived in the Cloisters until the end of the universe. She managed to forget about her time as Mayor Me. There was no way for her to record anything pertaining to her life in the Matrix. But sometimes the Matrix would whisper things to her. And Me would remember, of all things, Clara's death. She concluded Clara's death was sad and beautiful. But sometimes she would dream she was going on adventures with Clara. And she concluded that, aside from a final death, adventures with Clara would make her happiest of all, if her wish of having adventures with Clara ever came true.


End file.
